In mapping, planning and various services, it is highly desirable to know how the world looks like in three dimensions, such as land topography, man-made buildings, bridges, roads and any representation of the world that contains three dimensional objects.
The third dimension is a growing topic at mapping technologies, such as GOOGLE™ Street, OpenStreetMap™ (OSM), or the like. The three dimensional mapping allows to add detailed buildings and other minor objects to existing maps.
Is some cases, three-dimensional mapping may require additional information about three-dimensional objects in order to get a realistic representation of the object in three dimensions, such as perpendicular distribution of the object, population within different altitude of the object, different properties of the object in different heights, or the like.
Furthermore, in some cases, the three-dimensional mapping may change over time. As an example, cross-roads may be built and changed over time, new floor may be added to existing buildings, or the like. It may be desirable to be able to update the map as soon as such modifications are exhibited in the world, so as to maintain an accurate representation of the three-dimensional world.